Le Rouge et le Noir
by Zofia.cc
Summary: [One Shot : Tsunade] Pourquoi le rouge et le noir vontils si bien ensemble ?Parce que le sang et la mort, s’assemblent… Je les aimais, mais le rouge et le noir les ont emportés, et après tout ce temps, c’est toi qui m’as libéré.


_Ptit message de l'auteur_ :

**-** Si vous avez aimé, dites merci à Yami Flo, c'est elle, en postant sans cesse de nouvelles fiction sur des animes, des mangas, qui m'a donné le goût d'écrire ce petit OS

**- **Si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites le aussi à Yami Flo, c'est par sa faute que je suis ici, là, maintenant, à vous parler, s'en est la seule responsable, avec bien sur le fabuleux Masashi Kishimoto à qui appartient quand même tous les personnages dont je parle dans ce OS…

J'aime plus que tout avoir votre avis, alors si vous lisez ce OS, s'il vous plait, laisser un ptit commentaire ;**-**)

**Rouge et Noir**

Pourquoi le rouge et le noir vont-ils si bien ensemble ?

Parce que le sang et la mort, ça s'assemble…

Je les aimais, mais le rouge et le noir les ont emportés,

et après tout ce temps, c'est toi qui m'as libéré.

Je les aimais plus que tout, je les aimais plus que je ne m'aime…  
Je ne vis qu'avec leurs souvenirs, ils m'obsèdent sans cesse…  
Les seuls moments ou je me sens libre de mes sentiments, c'est lorsque je perds de l'argent…  
Etrange non ? Et pourquoi, parce que perdre, c'est ce qui résume tout mes sentiments, j'ai perdu tous ceux que j'aimais, j'ai perdu tous ceux qui comptaient vraiment pour moi. La seule façon de ne pas penser à ce que j'ai perdu, à ceux que j'ai perdu à jamais, c'est de perdre. Je perds alors je n'y pense pas. Pourquoi ? Ne me le demandez pas. Mais je suis libérée, libérée pour ce simple moment passé à jouer… Je n'ai pas de chance avec le hasard, parce que lorsque l'on ne veut pas gagner, la chance est toujours de votre côté.  
Mais quand je n'ai plus d'argent, quand je regarde ce médaillon, alors je sais qu'ils ont existé, je sais qu'ils sont toujours à mes côtés. Je le sens dans ma chair, dans mon sang. Ils m'obsèdent, ils me hantent, parce que je les aime, plus que tout…  
Je m'enferme dans des corps jeunes, parce que je ne veux pas voir le temps qui passe, le temps que je passe sans eux.  
Je n'avais plus de raisons de vivre, sans eux, alors pourquoi suis-je toujours là ?  
Parce que je suis tétanisée à l'idée de voir mon propre sang couler, ce rouge envahit mes pensées…  
Parce que j'ai peur que la mort me bannisse, pour ne pas avoir attendu qu'elle vienne me chercher…  
Parce que j'ai peur qu'en choisissant la facilité, je ne me retrouve pas au bon endroit, pas à leur côtés… Mais à l'opposé.  
Alors j'attends, sans voir le temps, sans raison, j'attends…  
Mais alors que le doute entrait en moi, que je commençais à perdre la foi. Alors que j'allais accepter ce marché, j'ai compris grâce à toi que je pouvais encore aimer…  
Jeune, insouciant, c'est ce qu'il était. Celui que j'ai perdu en premier.  
Brave, fort c'est ce qu'il était. Celui que j'ai perdu dans une bataille sans fondement, dans cette marre de sang.  
Tu as exactement le même rêve qu'eux. Comment est-ce possible que tu leur ressembles tant ? Je vois dans tes yeux, tout ce que j'aimais chez eux. Je crois en toi, parce que je croyais en eux. Cette fois je m'interposerais plus d'une fois, si la mort essaie de t'arracher à moi, car tu es celui que je veux aimer.  
Tu réaliseras leur rêve, et personne ne pourra t'en empêcher, car maintenant que je suis à tes côtés, je te protégerai. Je mourrai avant toi, je mourrai pour toi, je le sais, je le sens.  
Ils sont et resteront toujours à mes côtés, et moi je veillerais, à ce que tu réalises ce dont ils ont toujours rêvé, je suis fin prête à de nouveau aimer.  
Tu portes leur pendentif au cou, mon pendentif, celui qui est un présage de mort.  
Mais crois moi je te fais le serment, à toi qui m'as délivrée de cette phobie du sang, à toi qui me fais revivre seulement les bons moments, que jamais tu ne connaîtras le noir avant moi, que le rouge ne te tuera pas, parce que je croyais en eux et que maintenant je crois en toi.

_Merci à ma chtit Rion pour sa correction ;-)_


End file.
